Contigo
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Nunca ha que decir la palabra imposible. Somos primos, sí, pero nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier y por ello lucharé hasta el final por estar contigo, aunque eso signifique sacrificar algunas cosas...NejiHina. One-shot.


**Contigo.**

-¡No! ¡Déjalo!

Desesperada, lo atacó. La esquivó. Su frustración se elevó, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Déjalo" gritó una y otra vez, pero él no se detenía y a su amado se le iba la vida dolorosamente. Desesperada, tomó su última carta.

-Ya basta… haré lo que desees pero déjalo ya.

Su padre la miró con lentitud cruel, luego sonrió. Neji dejó, lentamente, de retorcerse y la miró con sus ojos blancos, para luego perder la conciencia. La chica corrió hacía él y lo tomó en sus brazos, comprobando que al menos su pulso latía con normalidad. El sello en su frente dejó de exhalar los últimos destellos de luz, pero aun así el rostro de Neji seguía preocupado, con expresión de dolor.

-Muy bien, Hinata…-apenas escuchó la palabra en su mente sofocada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, se movió suavemente en la cama. Luego registró la habitación con la mirada y, cuando la reconoció, volvió a dejar caer la cabeza. Su ceño, primero relajado, se arrugó como si estuviese recordando alguna cosa y de repente se incorporó en la cama con un movimiento rápido y ágil.

Sus ojos se encontraron y vio como, progresivamente, el chico se relajaba y sus ojos reflejaban amor, aunque también un profundo toque de preocupación. Le dio pequeños golpecitos al colchón como indicando que fuera hacía donde él.

Con calma, Hinata se acerco y se sentó a un lado de la cama. En seguida Neji pasó el brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Lo primero que sintió fue su boca arrebatadora y posesiva en la suya, exigente. Pensó por una milésima de segundo resistirse pero el pensamiento murió rápidamente y en seguida le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos. Su boca se abrió encantada de tenerlo y él no se hizo esperar. Con hambre, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hinata y la recorrió con ella a fondo. Cuando la chica introdujo su lengua en su boca, la succionó, mordió sus labios, los lamió, los acarició.

Cuando sintió que no podía respirar se separó de él, jadeante, sintiendo todavía muy vivamente la mordida en el labio provocada por la separación. Apenas pudo respirar cuando sintió que era arrastrada hasta quedar encima de él. Volvió a consumir su boca en un fuego creciente, sus manos comenzaron a abrir su chaqueta y aprisionó con una placentera fuerza sus pechos que la hizo gemir en su boca.

Recordó entonces lo que debía hacer y, muy en contra de sus deseos, se separó de Neji y se bajó de la cama antes de que él volviera a tomarla en sus brazos y acabará con su fuerza de voluntad a besos.

Neji se incorporó en la cama y la miró suplicante, sabiendo los problemas que tenían pero no queriendo afrontarlos. Sus ojos le pedían a gritos que olvidase todo y lo besará pero, en su fuego interno, sabía que todo estaba acabado.

-Neji… -comenzó, sabiendo que debía seguir.

-Ven aquí, Hinata. –La actitud de Neji, obviamente, no ayudaba en nada y un amor profundo se extendió dentro de ella al darse cuenta que Neji no quería saber nada que los alejase al uno del otro.

-No, Neji… tienes que escucharme.

Se miró al espejo con tristeza. Estaba hermosa, más de lo que había estado nunca, y se lamentó que Neji no estuviese allí para verla. Pero sería lo mejor, se dijo con fervor. Así es como debían ser las cosas, así y sólo así. No podían estar juntos, esa era la triste realidad.

Dos Hyuga, habían dicho la gente. ¡Primos!, comentaron otras. Que abominación. Inaceptable. Todos los comentarios malignos que existían fuero dedicados a ellos. Su padre no lo aceptaría, no porque fueran familia, porque muchas personas lo viesen desagradables, no. No lo aceptaría porque ella era de la rama principal y él de la rama secundaría. Tal degradación no podía ser posible. Él era su protector, su primo, nada más. Así era y así debía ser siempre. Por los siglos de los siglos. La rama secundaria sirve a la rama principal, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

Hanabi se lo había dicho con burla. Mirándola con odio. "Las mismas palabras de papá" había dicho, maliciosa.

Uno de los tantos castigos que había recibido Hinata fue el de la desheredación. Ya no heredaría el título de líder del clan y además debía servir a él con otro propósito, ya que no servía si quiera como ninja. Una alianza. Eso tendría que conseguir. Una alianza con otro clan muy poderoso. Y, como tradicionalmente se hacía, la alianza debía ser concertada mediante el matrimonio.

Al principio Hinata no aceptó, se negó con toda sus fuerzas y dijo que no se la podía obligar a nada. Pero lavida de Neji dependía de si ella seguía o no las ordenes de su padre. Todo Neji depende de ella ahora… y no lo dejaría morir. Antes preferiría morir ella.

Una vez lista, los sirvientes la escoltaron a su transporte. Era una carroza muy bien decorada, grande, espaciosa y bella. Todo de la más fina calidad. Por suerte para ella, su padre no iba, pero iba escoltada por un gran grupo de Hyugas para defenderla. Como si ella no se pudiera defender sola… que seguramente eso era lo que pensaban todos los que estaban allí.

Subió ala carroza y miró hacía su casa, en espera de que alguien fuera a despedirla, pero nadie salió de la gran mansión. Ni Hanabi, mucho menos su padre. Neji estaba en una misión, así que ni se ilusionó con ellos. Triste, entró a la carroza, maldiciendo que fuese tan tarde… ninguno de sus amigos iba a despedirla; primero porque no sabían nada de lo que le había pasado últimamente y segundo porque era muy tarde, no se iban a enterar hasta el día siguiente, con mucha suerte, y lo más probable es que fuese muchos días después, cuando al fin se diesen cuenta de que su ausencia no era normal.

Suspiró y se concentró en su destino… vamos, no podo podía salir tan mal, el destino no podía jugarle tan sucio.

Y entonces recordó a Neji… por lo visto tenía razón, el destino sí existía y por más que se intentase no se podía ir contra él. Y ellos lo habían desafiado, enfrentado, habían intentado cambiarlo… aquellas eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Ahora no podría estar juntos nunca más. Neji ni siquiera sabría a dónde había ido, con quién ni por qué. Sufriría y ella también.

Lágrimas nuevamente asomaban por sus ojos. Las limpió con frenesí, decidida a no llorar más. Neji le había enseñado a ser fuerte y, sin darse cuenta, también había aprendido a aceptar las cosas como son.

Cansada por todo el esfuerzo mental que había tenido que hacer en los últimos días todo el agotamiento que le causaba sufrir tanto, cerró los ojos sólo un poco…

Un fuerte golpe encima de la carreta la despertó de su letargo. Alerta, miró de un lado a otro esperando el ataque pero este nunca llego. Todo se quedó en un tétrico silencio y el olor a muerte era ya casi palpable.

De repente, la puerta de la carroza se abrió y Hinata miró, en guardia, al intruso. La dicha la embargó al darse cuenta de que era Neji. De inmediato se arrojó a sus brazos y él la recibió con el mismo anhelo. Los fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra él. Escuchó junto a su oído su nombre repetirse una y otra vez y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que nunca se separara de ella.

Hasta ese momento no supo cuánto miedo había tenido de nunca volverlo a ver más y la profundidad de aquel sentimiento la dejó débil y temblorosa en sus brazos.

Neji se movió y ella se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente. Salieron los dos de la carroza y, con sorpresa, vio a todos sus amigos. Estaban allí, sonrientes, y todos los ninjas Hyugas estaba en el suelos, inconcientes.

Su cerebro tardo algunos minutos en comprender qué estaba sucediendo y después les sonrió a todos. Sus amigos los ayudaban a escapar, a ser felices. Si ella no tenía fuerzas para ir contra el destino, con sus amigos sí era fuerte, invencible. Miró a Neji, que la miraba a su vez, y le sonrió con amor.

-¡Eh! –la voz de Naruto los volvió a la tierra y sus miradas se concertaron en él-. ¿Qué estáis esperando?

-Mientras antes os vayáis, mejor –Shikamaru, como siempre, parecía aburrido, pero en sus ojos se veía una chispa de melancolía y afecto.

-¡Sí, venga!

Los ojos de Hinata se aguaron por la emoción y estuvo a punto de llorar, entonces una mano grande y firme se posó casi con descuido en su cabeza y le acaricio la melena azulada. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Kiba, sonriente, que la miraba con aprobación. Otra mano se posó en su hombre y dirigió la mirada a Shino, que casi sonreía. Sintió luego que algo se restregaba contra su pierna y bajo la mirada al no tan pequeño Akamaru.

-Chicos…

-Venga, Hinata, Sikamaru tiene razón –comenzó Kiba.

-Cuanto antes os vayáis, más tiempo tendréis para alejaros –dijo Shino.

Los dos la abrazaron en ese momento y Hinata rompió en lágrimas comprendiendo que si quería estar con Neji tendría que deja a sus amigos. Miró a Neji, asegurándose de que él también lo comprendía, y en ese momento abrazaba a Tenten y a un muy triste y llorón Lee.

Uno por uno sus amigos fueron abrazándoles, diciéndoles que los apoyaban en todo y que sean felices. Hinata no pudo dejar de llorar y a Neji se le veía triste. Pero todo valía la pena, porque estar juntos era lo más importante de todo.

Cuando las despedidas terminaron los dos partieron, tristes, mirando atrás hasta que todo quedo perdido entre los árboles y el bosque.

-Esto no es un adiós, Hinata. Volveremos a verlos, te lo prometo.

Hinata miró a Neji y se abrazó a él, feliz y a la vez triste, sabiendo que cumpliría su promesa. Le dolía mucho dejar atrás a todos sus amigos, pero ese era el único modo de estar con Neji… además, todos se habían arriesgado por ellos, y nunca saldrían de sus corazones.

-Sí, lo sé.

Siguieron viajando, alejando se de todo, sin descansar apenas, hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea. Prácticamente era escombros de una aldea, y que la mayoría de casas estaban quemadas, además de era un espacio muy reducido, pero al menos podría ser habitable con unos pocos esfuerzos.

-Esta aldea fue hace poco destruida por asaltadores –le explicó Neji-. Fue una aldea pequeña, y lo sigue siendo. La mayoría de las personas buscan emigrar a aldeas más grande, pero no todos tiene esas posibilidades, y las pocas que se quedan están ahora aquí. Viviremos aquí… al menos por un tiempo. Es poco probable que den con nosotros aquí y, luego de un año o dos, nos iremos a otro aldea como esta... ¿entiendes, Hinata?

Hinata lo miró, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que Neji le quería decir. Tendrían siempre que estar huyendo de un lado a otro. Pero ella lo haría, eso y mucho más, por estar con él.

Se apretó contra su primo y lo beso en los labios con lentitud, dando su aprobación sin palabras.

-Sólo si siempre estarás conmigo.

Neji rió por lo bajo y se apoderó de su boca con posecividad.

-Oh, claro que sí, amor. Siempre estaré contigo… ni sueñes en que te librarás de mí.

Y Hinata rió, feliz.

**FIN.**

¡¡Hola!!

Pues este es un one-shot para un concurso de hubo en un foro… lamentablemente el concurso no tuvo los suficientes participantes y por ello se cancelo. Aún así yo no iba a ganar porque sólo escribí en one-shot para que hubiese menos posibilidades de que se cancele. Lo escribí horas antes del tiempo límite. Aún así he puesto mi amor en él, como en todos mis escritos.

Además es una historia especial porque hace mucho que no escribo NejiHina y es mi pareja favorita… lo sé, muy mal, pero es que… no sé.

En fin, sea como sea aquí la dejo. Además de que retomaré mi cuenta en fanfictión y veré si actualizo mi pésimo perfil… ¡gracias por leer!

¡Deja tu comentario!

n_________n


End file.
